Of Stars and Maple Leafs
by Lyxiam
Summary: One Shot AUs of our favorite North American Brothers. They may be brothers, lovers or just plain friends. Hope you enjoy!


**Almost cried writing this. Enjoy!**

 **Genre : Angst and Tragedy**

 **Relationship : Brothers**

 ** _Title : This time, just this once…Let me be yours_**

"Alfred. You've always been my hero. This time, just this once…Let me be yours."

* * *

" _Mattie! Watch out!" Alfred shouted as a giant bolder rolled down the mountain toward the unsuspecting blonde._

" _Wha-"came the unfinished sentence. Matthew looked behind him and was paralyzed in fear._

 _A force crashed into Matthew as both he and Alfred tumbled to the ground, just as the boulder made its way to the place a young Matthew was standing before._

 _Breathing heavily, Alfred punched his brother lightly on the shoulder._

" _Idiot!" he hissed. Grabbing both of Matthew's shoulders he yelled "Why didn't you get out of the way! You could have been killed! What would I do if you died!?" Alfred was practically sobbing at this point._

" _S-sorry Alfred. I was scared…My feet wouldn't move…You're my hero, Alfred." Came the small reply._

 _Wiping his tears, Alfred turned to look at Matthew. He offered the violet-eyed child a small smile. "Hero…" his eyes brightened up at the word. "Yep! I'm the hero!" he laughed. Hugging his brother close, he whispered "I'll always be your hero, Mattie."_

* * *

 _Canada gasped in shock at the horror he was witnessing. "No, no, no no nono nononon ONONONONONO!" he mumbled to himself shaking his head in fear as he backed away from the tortuous sight. "This cannot be happening, it CAN'T!"_

 _Clutching the edge of the table, Canada's breathing quickened. "ALFRED!" he shouted, surprising himself and the nations around him._

 _America was beside him in a second. "What's wrong Mattie?" Canada pointed at the tragedy that was happening._

 _America's eyes followed Canada's finders. Looking at it, his face quickly paled. Turning to the Canadian, he said "Wait here, I'll fix this! Just calm down ok?" With that said he sped away only to appear moments later with something in his hand._

" _I shall fix this problem and be your hero!" America proclaimed as he put a bottle of maple syrup in the cupboard._

 _Lunging towards the American, and embracing him in a hug he said tearfully, "You're my hero!"_

…

 _Fire. It was everywhere. Burning hot flames eating up houses and farmland. An American solider laughed as he pointed his gun at a soot covered, blonde. "So this is the almighty Canada, huh?" he started to walk agonizingly slow towards the scared Matthew. "Well, child or not, my country needs you_ _ **gone**_ _."_

 _Matthew weakly covered his face in an attempt to cover himself. "P-please. Leave me a-alone."_

" _You think pleading is going to work on me child?" The solider laughed and spat on the trembling form._

 _A loud shot rang out, and Matthew prepared himself for the impact, but it never came. Lowering his arms, he looked up to see the solider slump to the ground. At the doorway, stood another blond, covered in dirt and scratches and a feral look on his face._

" _No one hurts my brother." Alfred growled._

" _Al?"_

 _Alfred immediately dropped his gun and dove at Matthew. Embracing him in a fierce hug, he repeats "No one hurts my brother…"_

* * *

It was just another world meeting, one where he probably wouldn't be noticed…again.

Canada sighed as he sank down into his chair petting Kuma while the polar bear dozed on his lap. He started to fall asleep as Germany droned on about economies and trade. He had a lot on his mind today. First of all, America wasn't told about this meeting. Then, in the beginning of this meeting, they were told that all this information discussed today must be kept secret from the loud country.

Canada frowned as the little polar bear yawned and rolled around on his lap. "Strange isn't it Kuma?" he quietly mumbled, tuning out of the speech Germany was giving.

"Trade…."

"…Partnering…"

"Strength…"

"Money…"

"In favor…"

"Execute America at next meeting…"

"Too Strong…"

Wait. "WHAT!?" shouted the Canadian uncharacteristically, surprising many nations. Mummers broke out in the room as Canada slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

"Who's that again…?"

"Don't recognize him…"

"He looks kind of like America…"

"What are you planning to do to my brother?" hissed Canada furiously.

Germany replied calmly "We are merely going to execute America because he is simply getting too strong California."

"It's Canada. C-A-N-A-D-A. I'm not a state of America's." Canada replied frustrated. Turning his glare full force back at Germany he spat "What are you thinking, you imbecilic single celled Homo-Saipan? I will not let you do that to my _brother_. If you think for a sec-"

"We have to do it. I don't want to but it's for the safety of the world." Interrupted a voice.

Canada spun around only to see "England?!" Canada shouted surprised. "You couldn't possibly agree to this you raised-"

"Canada. It's decided. Everyone here had agreed to this."

The blonde looked around the room in disbelief. "Papa?" he desperately turned to France. Said nation looked down at his shoes. "Japan?" The man just stared back at him, face blank. "Austria? Prussia? China?" his voice started to become more and more desperate after each and every nation nodded their head.

Dread started to crawl up his spine. _This cannot be happening! It can't!_ Fists unclenching he fell back into his chair, a defeated expression on his face. "….Fine." he ground out. Tears dripping down his face.

* * *

One month, all he had left with is brother. Thought the Canadian as he collapsed onto his couch back in Canada. _One month to-_ An idea started to form in his head. He got up and opened his laptop. A grim smile made its way onto his face. Voice lessons, there! He clicked on the ad and the classes were right near him!

He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

His bear woke up from its nap. "Who?"

Petting Kuma, he whispered "I'm sorry Kuma. I've only got one month left. I'll spoil you this moth ok?" he chuckled quietly, still not quite believing what he was about to do.

Leaving his house, he walked towards the voice studio.

 _All I need now is a bomber jacket, a haircut, hair gel and some blue contacts._

Reaching the studio he opened the door.

"Hello? I would like to learn how to be louder in three weeks…"

* * *

All was in order. He looked at himself in the mirror. Perfect. He let out a coy smile and said "The hero is here!"

* * *

America was just minding his own business when he received a call from Canada. "Hey Mattie, What's up?"

"'Hey Al." came the quiet voice on the other line. Can you meet me at the Park in England we usually go to together?" I need a favor."

America smiled. "Of course Mattie! Anything for my little Bro!" America frowned. "Isn't the world meeting today though?"

A soft laugh was heard on the other end. "What are you talking about Al? The meeting is next week."

"Well ok then. See you at the park!"

* * *

America spotted Canada a mile away. "Mattie!" yelled as he waved his hands frantically. The Canadian turned towards him and gave his a shy smile.

"Hey, Al." he greeted.

"What's with the attire?" Asked a confused Alfred as he took in Canada's clothes.

Canada was wearing a bomber jacket, square glasses with his hair cut short. In short, he looked just like America.

"I'm meeting Prussia today, I wanted to confuse him with my clothes." Canada paused. Suddenly solemn, he asked "Can you take care of Kumajirou for a while? I'm going on a trip where they don't allow pets for… a while."

America looked at Canada suspiciously, confused by his actions, but agreed none the less.

As Canada tied to hand the bear over, Kuma woke up. Clinging to Canada's arms it frantically said "Don't go! You'll die!" Finally, they managed to put Kumajirou in Alfred's car.

"Die?" asked the American. Canada laughs nervously, and replies with a simple "He always does that…"

They sat in silence for a while then Canada turned to America. "Can I see your phone as well for a moment?" the Canadian shyly asked. America gave Canada his phone.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just adding my new email address." Replied Canada.

"Done! Here you go!"

Shaking off the feeling of unease, America launched into a story of a prank he and Tony pulled.

They sat there, just like they did as children, so many years ago. Hours of just talking about what each other missed out on. Suddenly Canada got up.

"I have to catch a flight to Germany now, thanks for taking care of Kuma." said the Canadian as he gave the American a soft smile.

"Bye Mattie! Text me often!"

Turning to go, Canada stopped mid-step and launched himself at America for a hug.

"I'll miss you Al." He mumbled, hugging the surprised American harder. "I'll really miss you. Please, no matter what happens, remember me ok?"

Though surprised America hugged back. "Don't worry! I'll see you again after you come back! Then we can eat pancakes and hamburgers together!" laughing, he pulled apart from the hug. Tilting Canada's chin up he said "Why do your goodbyes always sound like you'll never see me again?"

 _You have no idea Al. You have no idea._ Shaking his head and wiping his tears Canada replied "I'm just being sentimental again. I really have to go now though." Standing up he got in his car and drove away, hearing America's last "Bye Mattie!" hang in the air behind him. Tears streamed down his face as he drove closer and closer to the airport. "Goodbye Alfred…..Forever."

* * *

Arriving in Germany, Canada went straight to the bathroom to slick up his hair into a cowlick. Putting on his blue contacts he looked into the mirror and says confidently, perfectly mimicking America he said "I'm the hero!"

* * *

 _Ding!_ America's phone went off. Taking out his phone, he expected to see a text from Tony or England, but no. The text was from Prussia.

 **Fear_The_Awsome_Prussia: Where are you birdie? The world meeting has started already. I know it must be hard for you, but you're never late for a meeting!**

America frowned. This was not his phone. Looking though the contacts her realized that Canada must have accidently switched their phones. _Wait a minute… There was a world meeting today?_ Replying to Prussia he asked

 **Maple_In_Canada: there's a meeting today?**

 **Fear_The_Awsome_Prussia: You forgot? They're going to do it today in an hour and a half. I can't watch this. He looks so lively right now, yelling about aliens and hamburgers. I can't believe that they're going to kill him.**

Shocked America dropped the phone. Running to his car he shook Kuma awake. "What did they want to do to me? Kumajirou burst into tears. "They want kill you. Owner die instead!" the little bear wailed. The pieces coming together in his mind.

Canada's weird goodbye, his clothes, the switching of the phones, Kumajirou's struggle to leave Canada alone. His eyes widened on realization. _They were going to kill me…And Mattie is going to die in my place to save me!_

Stomping on the gas, he rushed to the airport, for a flight to Germany.

* * *

Prussia for one, was very confused. Why wasn't Canada here for the execution? It would be horrible to see your brother die, but wouldn't he want to see America once more?

Taking another sip of ale, he thought back to America's behavior. He was still loud and energetic, but something was a little off. His fingers kept twitching, eyes seemed a little too violet. Hair was a little but wavy. He snapped back into attention as America was tied to the chains.

"If I'm going to die, at least I died a hero for once." he jokes as Germany aimed the gun at his heart.

 _For once?_ That phrase confused Prussia greatly. He was so sure that something was off, and a possibility popped into head. The click that signaled the gun being cocked was one of the most painful things to hear. "Goodbye America. I'm sorry" said Germany.

America dipped his head in defeat and smiled. Not the big obnoxious smile they were used to, but a soft feminine sweet smile. _A Canada Smile._

Prussia stood up as Germany's finger tightened on the trigger. Frantically, he dashed towards Germany. "STOP! THAT'S CANADA!"

 _ **BANG**_

"MATTIE!"

* * *

America dashed down the hall of the parliament building.

 _Please don't be late, please don't be late, and please don't be late!_

"STOP! THAT'S CANADA!"

 _ **BANG**_

"MATTIE!" he yelled as he burst through the doors. America saw Canada sliding to the floor on the wall with the chains. He ran towards his brother completely ignoring the nations he knocked over. Yanking the chains off the wall he cradled his brother.

"Mattie…" America whispered. "You didn't tell me…"

Canada laughed weakly. "Sorry Al, they wanted to kill you, what could I do?"

Tears flooded from his eyes as he held his dying brother closer.

"Alfred. You've always been my hero. This time, just this once…Let me be yours."

With that said, Canada raised his hand weakly to touch America's face. He gently smiled and wiped away a tear. He took one last shuddering breath, and his hand went limp.

Quickly catching the falling limb he looked at Canada. "No…" he whispered. " _No no no no NO!"_ Taking Canada's shoulders he roughly shook him. "Mattie! Wake up! COME ON DAMMIT!" Americ- no. Alfred yelled.

The other countries just watched in silence tears falling, ashamed at what they had done.

Hugging Matthew's limp form, Alfred's heartbroken sobs filled the room.

"Please, Mattie. Wake up…"


End file.
